Mr. Game
Summary Mr. Game & Watch is an inhabitant of a completely flat world called Flat Zone. He does various chores here, varying from cooking, to fighting a giant octopus and even saving a princess. However, the 2D composition of his body made him a prime target for Tabuu's evil plan. He was captured by Tabuu and convinced to produce the Subspace Army for him. He also was the one controlling the Halberd. He was later stopped by Peach and co. and brought back on their side by giving him an umbrella. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B '| '''7-B '| 5-B''' Origin: Game & Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Hammerspace, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Can create clones of himself and others, Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can punch through brick easily, also capable of fighting lions) | City level | Planet level Speed: Superhuman | Hypersonic+, instant movement but only in short bursts. | Unknown, at least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human '''(Can carry buckets of oil, can also place manholes and hold them in place to support the weight of civilians) | '''Class 5 (can juggle heavyweights like Bowser) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class PJ | Class XKJ Durability: Wall level (Can survive falling off of buildings without harm) | City level | Planet level (Shadow bugs composition makes him harder to kill.) Stamina: High, can work non-stop for several hours. Range: Extended melee range, a few meters with bombs Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Master Sword, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls, The Triforce, Shadows Bugs etc. Intelligence: Skilled in many work-related domains such as piloting the halberd, working in factories and restaurants, looking for treasure, and taming zoo animals, but was convinced by Tabuu through unknown means to be part of his evil plan Weaknesses: ''' None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Oil Panic: He can absorb energy-based attacks like fire, lasers, explosions etc. and then reflect them back at 3x the power. * Shadow Clones: He can create almost perfect clones of opponents he has beaten or even himself an infinite amount of times. * Shadow Bugs: He can uses those to upgrade the strength and size of a clone, or create any members of the subspace army. * Octopus: He can turn into an octopus for a limited amount of time. * Judge: This move allows Mr. Game and Watch to draw a random number between 1 and 9. The higher the number, the stronger the attack. Various elemental-based attacks can be achieved through use of this move, as well as the potential to instantly knock out an opponent if the attack is a 9. Mr. Game and Watch is most likely to try his luck with this move when he's in a tight pinch. Key: Game & Watch | Smash Bros. | With the Triforce Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5